Just a bottle of whiskey
by Rececillett
Summary: In new moon the Cullen's left and Bella never visits Jacob. Mike becomes tired of Bella's rejection so he decides If he can't have her he will take her by force. Will a certain drunk call save Bella's life or end it? Contains rape, violence, future lemons, underage drinking and harsh language.


**Hello and welcome to just a bottle of whiskey. By the way bella is drunk that is why she repeats somethings and remember to read her voice in drunk way. I don't own anything but my boyfriends heart**

 **BPOV**

It's been five months since they left... Four months since Mike decided he didn't want to be rejected by me anymore... Three months since I stopped looking in the mirror... Two months since I started getting drunk... And a month since I found Carlisle Cullen's number.

The past five months have been nothing but pain and tears. Charlie Is working the night shift today since it's time for prom again and there is always trouble around a time of partying. Speaking of partying I sit on my bed staring at a quarter of liquid still in the bottle. It does't matter that I'm underage since Charlie doesn't know about my fake ID and the bottles of alcohol I have hidden under the floor boards under my bed it doesn't matter...

I take another sip of the liquid fire with my phone in my hand I know this isn't a good idea but all the good ideas have been thrown out the door the minute the whiskey was going past my lips. I hit send. Charlie got me a new phone a new number to help me get over him well he tried...

 _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice says. I take a deep breath the tears start falling down my eyes. I guess this proves im not a happy go lucky drunk.

"C- carlisle." My voice cracks as I cry. I bring the bottle to my lips maybe this drink will make the pain go away.

"Bella? Are you ok? How did you get my new number? Who's phone are you calling off of?" Carlisle says quickly.

"I'm not ok Carlisle... I- I- I am not." I studder. It's quiet for a second.

"Bella are you drunk?" Carlisle says I hear someone in the backround ask for him to put speaker on even though they can hear me without the speaker on.

"Yep" I pop the p as I answer "Have been for- for um... a- a- a few months." I try to remember the first drink I had but I can't or rather I don't want to remember. "Hey Carlisle is- is Emmett and Rose th- there?"

"Hey bella." I hear Em and Rose say together they sound a little happy but also sad.

"Rose how did- how did you kill what's his name Ray? Ron? Richard?..." I say trying to remember the name.

"Royce." She says even sadder with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes!" I yell pointing at the wall as she reminds me the name of the man who raped her leaving her for dead after beating her to a pulp but before she could die Carlisle smelled the blood and saved her.

"I wore a wedding dress and killed him by spilling his blood without biting him." She whispers.

"Ok thank you- you for reminding me Rosa... Emmett!" I yell in the phone forgetting my train of thought.

"Yesss Bella?" he says curiously also trying not to laugh at my drunken state. He makes the s last longer giving me a playful child like tone to his words

"I need- I need you to- to kill Mike Newton. So you come here to- to Forks in a wedding dress and kill him!" I say excitedly. I hear people laughing on the other side of the phone.

"Why would I wear a wedding dress? And why should I kill Mike Newton?" he asks laughing at me still. "Is he doing rediculous things to get you to date him now that you are free?" his boming laugh makes me giggle a bit before I sigh sadly.

"Nooooo. Y-you need to kill him because- because that's how you kill rapists." I said as if it was obvious. Everyone went silent on the other phone for such a long time that I looked at my phone to see if they hung up I put my ear back to my phone when I notice they hadn't.

"What do you mean that is how you kill rapists Bella?" Carlisle asks I swear I can hear the silent prayers they have that I hadn't been...

"Yep. Mike newton has- has been raping me for I- I think four months maybe four and a half." the tears fall down my face I take a sip of whiskey. "So many horrible m-months." My voice breaks again. "So many b-bruises." I whisper taking a small sip. I dont really want to drink but rather the sinsation of drinking.

"Bella sweet heart why haven't you told Charlie?" Esme's sweet motherly voice asks slowly i can hear the pain in her voice even though she is trying to keep her voice kind and soft.

"Mike says if I- I tell anyone he- he has someone to send videos a-and pictures of me to-to everyone in Forks when he gets put into jail. And I don't- I don't want Charlie to look at me like I'm- I'm a whore." Tears fall down my face uncontrolably. I take a larger drink of whiskey and remember the real reason why I called. "Which is why I've- I am calling to say my goodbyes."

"What do you mean by say your goodbyes?" Esme asks franticly

"Either he's going to kill me or I- I am going to kill mee." I take another drink while the line is quiet. "Is- is jasper there?"

"Hello Bella." Jasper whispers sadly in his southern draw **(meaning his southern accent for those who dont understand).**

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm just so sorry. I know that you probably feel horrible for attacking me but it's- it's not your fault. It's no ones fault it was just- just me being a stupid trouble magnet. I hope you can forgive this pathedic excuse of a human." I smile thinking of how Edward used to call me a trouble magnet. The hole in my heart feels like its being ripped open more than before when I think his name.

"Bella..." he tries to disagree.

"No- no don't you dare disagree! You- you have always tried to be careful around me. You and Emmett are- are thee best big brothers that anyone could ever ha-have you guys a-are strong and protective and thats all anyone ever wishes for." I whisper at the end. "Carlisle and Esme you- you are amazing and you were, are, like- like second parents to me the best most caring and kind people to- to ever exsist. A-alice?"

"Hi Bella." She says it's weird that she isn't as excited as usual.

"You're- you're just an amazing best friend a-and sister." I can just imagining her smile. "but I- I still and always will hate shopping." I hear everyone chuckling lightly. I don't blame Alice maybe it was a snap decision for Mike to...

"And Rose I– I- I know you don't exactly like me but you are- you are exactly like an older sister. Moody and doesn't like me all the- the time." I hear a small thank you and giggles. I hear someone sobbing probably Esme. "Is- is Edward there?" I say quietly. My heart beats faster and the hope rises up.

"I'm here Bella." I swear I hear pain in his voice but that just might just be my imagination.

"I know you don't feel the same way about me like- like I do about you but I love you and I always will." I smile sadly.

"Bella..." Edward is interupted by a loud bang. I stand up dropping the bottle of whiskey and phone. _He's here.._. I hear the crash of glass as I am rushing to my closet I can hear the Cullens yelling on the phone for me trying to figure out what's going on. I close the closet door gently and rock back and forth.

"Oh Bellaaa." Mike calls up to me I press my legs close to my chest so I wont make noise but also from fear. My bedroom door smacks open loudly. "You should know by now that hiding isn't going to make this easier on you." I cover my mouth with my hand. I watch the crack at the bottom of the door as he slowly walks in I hear someone of the Cullens say, more like growl, Mike's name. He walk over to the phone the crunch of glass being smooshed by his feet.

Angery voices yell from the phone Mike snorts loudly. I hear the snap of the phone being shut "You made a very big mistake by calling them Bella." Mike yells his voice lingers on my name. The squeak of the floor boards makes my heart beat faster. As his shadow begins to stand in the middle of the door and it seems like hours pass in these few seconds tears fall down my eyes and I accidentally let out a tiny whimper I hold on to my mouth tighter. The door swings open...

 **Review, follow, favorite.**


End file.
